Whisper's Song
by Theraggy1
Summary: A life in a Pack is hard love,loss,and hate Whisper and Starkeeper try ready the pack for the attack of an pack of rouges.Story is based on Warriors only with Wolves.Please R&R and Tell Me what you think.
1. Uncertain wolves

Forest pack : Whispers Song Forest pack: Whispers Song

Chapter 1 uncertain wolves

Starkeeper got up and started walking towards Skyrock .With a giant leap she leapt onto the boulder .With A Howl She Summand the pack."Let all wolves old enough to kill a rabbit gather here besides Skyrock.

Most wolves stopped what they where doing and started to gather around Skyrock. "I have important news whisper has gone on a trip to moonpool .Until she returns I will be in charge"

Fury came bounding through the trees, her eyes wide. She stopped calming herself, by Skyrock and lay down her head .Looking up she howled "I'm worried."

Suddenly every wolf looked towards Starkeeper, wondering what they should do, until whisper returned .A Rustle in the trees Stopped there curiosity and they started to slowly merge together.

Starkeeper growled at the wolves doubt. "Everything will be fine .Hunters and trackers will go on with there duties like usual .If you have any questions about my loyalty. You can take it up with Whisper!"

With A great leap she jumped off of Skyrock.

Fury growled in anger "Starkeeper doesn't understand! I saw wolf pelts and hides in the hands of Two-leg hunters!" Everything went silent, "A great noise, like thunder, went off echoing and ricocheting in the mountains. Yelps and shouts followed after."

Starkeeper turned and growled at Fury, "That may have been where you came from but, I've never heard a single sound like thunder coming from two-legs nor any yelps." Starkeeper's fur lies back down, "Why should we live in fear of two-legs? This is our land."

"It may be our land, but two-legs do have control over us." Spoke up Riverside, his proud head held high. He knew it was wrong to disagree with the deputy but he knew this was true, for he'd seen it with his own eyes.

"True I have also seen two-legs and there monsters(cars) in fact a few wolves have been killed by the monsters." Spoke Widow. "But I agree with Starkeeper two-legs have no had there bangs(guns) with them for over 50moons so _I_ believe that Whisper is plenty safe." With a wag of her tail she added. "Besides Oak and Starlight are with her."

A Few Hours Later

Riverside sidled up next to Fury, holding his paw. A few days before, a cocklebur had imbedded itself in his paw. Rainfur had gently removed it.

Fury glanced longingly at Riverside.

Starkeeper looked at Riverside with equal adoration. Starkeeper walked over to the fresh kill pile and got a large rabbit. Picking it up she walked over and dropped it at Riversides paws.

Riverside dropped his head in gratitude. He stared at Fury, then Starkeeper, he laid his head back on the ground, nudged the rabbit and gave it back, "I mustn't accept" he then walked away.

Starkeeper picks up the rabbit and carries it back to the fresh kill pile. Starkeeper then walks into her den and doesn't come out.

Rainfur then walks over to Riverside, "Wow Starkeeper gave you a rabbit…Funny she's never done that before."

Riverside just looked away and ran off!

Fury then looks at Rainfur with tears in her eyes .She shook her head and ran off in the opposite direction.

Two days later Whisper returns.

Starkeeper pads over to Whisper "What's the news?"

Whisper gracefully turned her head to Starkeeper, "Rogues are after us. I overheard some two-legs speaking of hunting season. It's not working for them! They have to send the rouges our way."

Whisper regretfully looked down and rose to the others.


	2. Riverside's mate

Whisper's Song

Whisper's Song

Chapter 2: Riverside's mate

Starkeeper let out a howl of pain when she stepped in an old rabbit hole. "Starpack help me." She growled in a low voice.

Fury walked over, with an almost comical, bemused expression on her face. She glanced at the rabbit hole and then looked at Starkeeper. Her face then turned somber and she sat on her haunches.

"Sorry for the way I've been acting! I still get confused about how different your pack is." Spoke Fury.

Starkeeper swung her head towards Fury and woofed "You're forgiven. Now would you mind helping me out of this hole?"

Starkeeper starts tugging on her paw trying to get out, only to fail.

Fury padded over and pushed firmly against Starkeeper's paw and removed with her help. She sat back and thoughtfully stared at the almost black sky.

Riverside materialized from the trees and stalked over to Starkeeper and fury and Crouches down.

Starkeeper shakes her paw a couple times to clear the dirt off. She then walks over to Riverside and sits down besides him, "Hello Riverside how are you? Haven't been stuck in any rabbit holes lately?"

Looking down at her dirt covered paw she added "Unlike me."

Riverside nodded a greeting. "I've been lucky." Adding a beat later, "So far."

He sat across from them and stared at the ground. Fury realized that she felt no emotion. She and Riverside where close friends, and she could tell he was ready to say something drastic.

Looking at Starkeeper he stared deep into her eyes. "Starkeeper I never noticed until now but… I think I love you."

Fury felt nothing but a feeling of recognition, truth.

Starkeeper's eyes got soft and she said, "Riverside I think I love you to." Starkeeper then looked down at her paws in nervousness.

Riverside glanced down sheepishly.

Fury Quietly padded away, calm and serene.

1 month later

Starkeeper pads up to Riverside and woofs "I'm gonna have pups."

Riverside prances happily on his paws and licks Starkeeper's face. He barks and asks her "When."

"In about three moons, soon I'll have to go to the pupmothers den." She howls happily

Riverside yelps with joy and races off to tell every one he's gonna be a father!

Starkeeper then walks over to Whisper to inform her of the news.

Whisper grinned a Wolfie grin and nudged Starkeeper excitedly! "I'm so happy for you." She woofed genuinely.

At that moment Shadow came out of the trackers den. "Good evening Whisper how are you?" Then walking over to the freshkill pile he grabs two rabbits, he then drops one at Whisper's feet. He lays his down and starts to eat.

Whisper went over to Shadow and sat down to eat. She glanced at Shadow and asked him if he knew that Starkeeper was going to have pups.

Shadow nodded his head yes then said "My sister told me right after she told Riverside."

Whisper nodded, fiddling with the rabbit and then settling down to sit down. She glared at a leaf with flat eyes. She looked at Shadow and sidled up close for warmth….. "I hope we all get to stay together."

Shadow got up and said to Whisper "I think its time to check the boarders. I'll take my Sister with me." He then got up and ran out of camp.

Whisper followed quickly and raced in the same direction.

.wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

um I forgot to add this on Chapter one so here.

Erin hunter and the Warrior books, clans, And words Do Not Belong To Me. But Forestpack and Starkeeper, Whisper, Fury, Rainfur, and all the other wolves do belong to me and my friend Sava. Please R&R Thanx


	3. Training Omegas

Chapter 3 Training Omegas

Starkeeper walks over to Whisper and asks, "Would you like to go hunting?"

Whisper growls low in her throat and nods her white head. She steps up on a gray rock and questions, "Should we bring our omegas (apprentice)?"

"I will bring Wind." Starkeeper growls softly. She howls telling Wind to come on.

"I'll bring Oak." With that Whisper growls loudly for Oak to come join them in hunting. Oak comes running, All four head into the trees.

Starkeeper raises her muzzle then lowers it "Wind what do you smell?"

Wind sniffs the air carefully and turns to Starkeeper ."I smell deer .Close, I think."

Whisper and Oak nod silently and move away. Whisper hears a sound and asks Oak quietly, "What is the sound and what direction dose it come from?"

Oak pricks his ears, "It's a male deer about four years old with a broken leg. It's coming from the Northwest." Oak growls.

Starkeeper nods at Winds answer, "Is there anything else?"

Wind turns his head, "His doe has been killed and he's searching for her .He just stumbled and he's weak." Wind, his eye alert, looks at the thicket of trees. "He is bleeding near the flank and he's only about twelve yards away. His senses are not working well."

Whisper nods and moves ahead of Wind.

Starkeeper lets out a sharp, the deer bolts, Starkeeper breaks into a run and chases the deer down. Killing it with quick bite to the neck. She looks up at Wind with a bloodied muzzle, "And that is how you kill a deer!" She barks happily.

Whisper barks happily, also and races over to Oak.

.wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Heres the placeings Twice I've forgotten to put them up.

Leader: Whispering Pine (Whisper)

Deputy: Keeper of Stars (Starkeeper)

Healer: Rainfur

Storyteller: Falling Rain.

Hunters: Fury, Riverside, Etc

Trackers: Midnight Breeze (Breeze), Day Walker (Day), Etc

Omegas: Oak Where Owls Live (Oak), Rustle in The Wind (Wind), Etc

Pups: None….. Yet

Warriors Does not belong to me

Oh and sorry about the chapter being so short It will be longer next time. Please R&R


	4. Starkeeper's pups

Chapter 4: Starkeepers Pups

Chapter 4: Starkeeper's Pups

Starkeeper falls during hunting, she starts panting and whineing, "Whisper will you help me up I think my pups are coming."

Whisper whips her head around and races off to the healer. She searches until she finds her and then yelps, "Hurry Starkeeper's pups are coming."

Rainfur grabs some herbs then runs after Whisper.

Meanwhile Starkeeper's first pup has come. Licking the little black pup, "well my first child." Soon the horrible pain starts raking her body again. "I wonder when they will come." She whimpers sadly.

Whisper runs quick as lightning, Barking in alarmed anger, "Do you want Starkeeper to die? HURRY UP!!" She ran even quicker and soon reaches the spot where Starkeeper has had her first pup. Whisper crouches down and soon Starkeeper delivers the second pup.

Starkeeper whimpers at yet another pain. She looks down at her two pups, the black and the gray with dapples. "Whisper, Rainfur thank you for being here for me." Starkeeper then whines at the pain and flops her head back down.

Whisper and Rainfur both keep trying to help Starkeeper.

Whisper shakes her head, her movements jerky, but somehow soothing too. Starkeeper delivers her third pup with a grunt of relief. Whisper pants and lies down beside Starkeeper, looking at her pups, "What's there names?"

Starkeeper looks at her three pups the white, the black, and the gray. She then looks at Whisper after thinking for a moment, "Well the gray is _Jay Feather Besides Water(Jay)_. The white will be _White Fish Beneath Still Water(Whitefish)_. And the Last one the little She-wolf will be_ Night of No Stars (Nightstar)_. Starkeeper then looks up at Whisper and sighs.

Whisper looks wistfully at the sky. She nuzzles the pups and says in a longing tone "I Need to be alone." and she pads away to a private place out of sight.

Rainfur gives Starkeeper and her pups one last look and pads after Whisper.

Rainfur then walks over to where Whisper is sitting and asks, "Whats wrong whisper?"

Whisper's blue melancholy eyes fill with tears, " I'm sorry Rainfur, I'm fine… Really." Whisper stares unseeingly at a rock and holds her head down.

Rainfur nudges Whispers paw with her own. "Can you have pups Whisper or are you just sad for you don't have a mate?" Rainfur drops her head to her paws, "I can't have pups because I'm a healer."

Whisper rocks on her paws back and forth and nods, barely moving. "I'm Baron." She said quietly and reluctantly, " No mate would really want me now."

Rainfur shakes her head "Well at least you can have a mate. I can't and I bet some wolf would love you how you are."

Whisper turns, "But I'm nothing. There isn't any thing to me now that I can't have pups. Nothing to make my mate proud to be with me!"

Rainfur Snarls, "Whisper that's not True! For Starpack's sake you're a leader you have many things to be proud of!"

"But it's not enough," Whisper growled her voice rising with anger, "It will never be enough." She shows her teeth and bounds of the rock and races away, her paws flying and her coat shimmering bright like crystal, in the setting sun.

.wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

See told you this chapter was much longer I hope you liked it. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.

Warriors does not belong to me but to Erin Hunter. While Starkeeper and Whisper and all of Forestpack do.


End file.
